


Дай мне руку

by WTF_Winter_Soldier



Series: Взаимность_ [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crying, M/M, Paranoia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: После того, как Баки ранили на миссии, он нападает на медика, пытающегося ему помочь. Стив пытается удержать его от причинения вреда кому-нибудь ещё.





	Дай мне руку

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Give Me Your Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547872) by [osprey_archer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer). 



> 5 часть серии «Reciprocity»

Томпкинс никогда не находил оправданий насмешкам Баки, этих его «ути-пути, ранка на плече, короче, блядь, если ты не прекратишь верещать, я вышвырну тебя из грузового люка». Как бы там ни было, когда они тащили на грузовой самолет Баки со сломанной ногой, лицо Томпкинса выражало отчасти страх, отчасти сочувствие, а отчасти удовлетворение от того, что теперь Баки истекал кровью на полу самолета.

Стив подозревал, что причиной, почему Баки, обычно не стесняющийся требовать обезболивающие, упрямо сжал рот и не произнес ни слова, была возможная расплата.

— Томпкинс, — сказал Стив, — может пойдешь вторым пилотом?

Томпкинс тоскливо поглядел на кабину, но покачал головой.

— Тебе понадобится моя помощь, чтобы перевязать ногу, — сказал он.

— О, да, — отозвался Стив.

Томпкинс замер на мгновение, а затем неохотно приблизился к Баки (он ненавидел находиться рядом с ним), присел рядом с его ногой и начал срезать окровавленную ткань ножницами, одновременно рассматривая перелом. Стив не совсем понимал, что тот делает, но, работая, Томпкинс успокоился. В нем всё ещё было мало от оперативного сотрудника, да он никогда и не должен был им стать: в то время, когда у Щ.И.Т.а было ещё достаточно персонала, чтобы не посылать каждого на передовую, он обучался медицине.

Он опустил руки на ногу Баки. Стив не совсем понял, что произошло дальше. В одно мгновение Томпкинс смотрел на ногу, а в следующую вспышка света отразилась от металлической руки Баки, и Томпкинс уже летел через весь салон. Он ударился о противоположную стену и, когда Стив обернулся, уже съехал, съежившись, на пол. 

— Томпкинс! — заорал Стив. 

Он в три прыжка пересек салон и опустился на корточки перед Томпкинсом, пытаясь выглядеть как можно меньше и не угрожающе. Обычно он не страдал от своих пяти футов четырех дюймов в носках, но как раз сейчас они могли быть полезны. Расширенным взглядом Томпкинс безжизненно смотрел перед собой и с трудом дышал. 

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Стив. 

Видимо, Стив подействовал на него успокаивающе, потому что он глубоко вздохнул, а потом ещё раз. Дрожь уменьшилась. Сказывались тренировки Щ.И.Т.а. Он заставил себя сесть, опёршись о левое запястье, и поморщился.

— Буду, сэр, — ответил он.

— Ты не _плачешь_ , — раздался голос Баки с другого конца самолета, и в нём была слышна гордость, словно он натренировал особо глупую собаку притворяться мёртвой. — Это хорошо!

— Баки, — отозвался Стив. Он даже не потрудился посмотреть на него; не был уверен, что, если взглянет, сможет удержаться от того, чтобы не бросить в него чем-нибудь. — _Заткнись_.

Взгляд Томпкинса блеснул из-за плеча Стива, он наблюдал за Баки так, как следил бы за рыскающим тигром.

— У него сломана нога, — напомнил Стив, — здесь до нас ему не добраться. — Слава богу, они забрали у Баки оружие. Кроме этой грёбаной металлической руки. Но это было не дальнобойное оружие. — Как твоё запястье? — потребовал он ответа у Томпкинса.

Томпкинс поднял руку, согнул и скривился. Но он не начал потеть, дыхание не прервалось, не было никаких признаков, которые привык наблюдать Стив у мачо-агентов Щ.И.Т.а ( _Рамлоу_ ), не желающих показывать, что им больно.

— Растянул.

— Ладно, — сказал Стив. Он ухватил Томпкинса за другую руку и помог подняться. — Иди в кабину пилотов. Выпей воды, полюбуйся закатом. — Томпкинс снова перевёл на Баки огромные от испуга глаза, и Стив, положив ему руку на плечо, осторожно подтолкнул к кабине. — Я о нём позабочусь. Иди, присядь. Съешь шоколадку.

Стив дождался, когда Томпкинс закроет за собой дверь в кабину пилотов, после чего снова направился к Баки, грохоча ботинками по решётке пола. С секунду он возвышался над Баки, глядя сверху вниз на потное, измазанное углём и еще не до конца засохшей кровью лицо, а тот уставился в ответ. Он учащённо дышал, и скрещенные на груди руки поднимались и опускались в такт. 

Стив опустился рядом с ним на корточки.

— Баки, — начал он и удивился, как спокойно и ясно звучал голос. В файлах Гидры упоминалась склонность Баки нападать на медицинский персонал. — Нельзя так поступать с людьми.

— Мне нужно обезболивающее, — пожал плечами Баки.

В этот момент Стив был готов схватить Баки за волосы и долбануть головой о пол салона.

— Ты не можешь причинять боль людям просто потому, что хочешь, — голос Стива дрожал от усилия не заорать.

— Я хочу _обезболивающее_ , — громче повторил Баки.

Стив чуть сразу не сказал _нет_. Но он не мог делать физический комфорт зависимым от хорошего поведения, в любом случае, Баки мог вести себя более разумно, если не страдал от боли.

— Хорошо, — резко сказал Стив.

Он шлёпнул таблетку на ладонь Баки. От силы хлопка Баки моргнул, но не стал протестовать; он на сухую проглотил таблетку и откинулся на переборку самолёта, кутаясь в одеяла и хмуро глядя на Стива.

— Что тебя так разозлило? — спросил он. — Он все равно просто сухостой. Совершенно бесполезен в бою.

Стив еле удержался, чтобы не долбануть кулаками по полу, но вибрация могла вызвать боль в ноге Баки, и едва ли такой пример был подобающим, чтобы показать Баки, что причинять боль людям неправильно.

— Баки, ты не можешь делать людям больно только потому, что тебе этого хочется, — сказал Стив. — И неважно, насколько бесполезными они тебе кажутся.

Томпкинс не был никчемным, он был всего лишь медиком, а не оперативным сотрудником, но Стив не собирался усложнять ситуацию, указывая на это Баки. Даже если Томпкинс был так же полезен, как гнилушка, это не давало Баки права швырять его.

— Я не причиняю людям боль только потому, что мне так хочется. Он хотел схватить меня за ногу, — сказал Баки.

— Он медик, Баки! Это его работа! Он хотел вправить тебе ногу, чтобы она зажила как следует! — закричал Стив, а потом глубоко вдохнул. Внезапно он почувствовал себя измученным. — Твою мать, Баки. Ты же обещал мне, что никому не навредишь.

— Не надо! — вспыхнул Баки. — Я обещал не причинять вред гражданским. А он _не_ гражданский, даже если и бесполезен, как один из них.

— Думаю, мне никогда не приходило в голову заставить тебя пообещать не причинять вреда агентам Щ.И.Т.а, — сказал Стив. — Баки, они на _нашей стороне_.

— И что? — сказал Баки.

Стиву хотелось его придушить.

— А то, что причинять им боль — _плохо_ , — сказал Стив, листая в уме страницу за страницей файлы Гидры, читая комментарий за лаконичным комментарием: _Агент напал на техника. Агент задушил техника. Агент сломал технику ключицу. Агент вырвал металлической рукой технику почку..._

— Пообещай мне, — взмолился Стив. В голове за глазами началась пульсация. — Обещай мне, что не причинишь вреда врачам, которые будут вправлять тебе ногу.

— Это нечестно!

— Нечестно! — заорал Стив. — Что ты вообще… — Он глубоко вдохнул. — Хорошо. Чудесно. Не обещай. Отсоедини левую руку.

Наконец. Наконец-то это сбило с лица Баки хмурый взгляд. Лицо исказилось от ярости. Правая рука взметнулась к плечу, сжалась в кулак, и он с силой ударил по бедру здоровой ноги. 

— Это _моя рука_ , — сказал он.

— Я знаю, что ты можешь её снять, — ответил Стив. — И не могу рисковать, что ты причинишь кому-нибудь вред. Так что сделай это.

Баки уставился на Стива. Обычно он легко мог победить в гляделки, но на этот раз Стив не отступил. Двигатели самолета гудели. В холодном салоне пот, стекающий по спине Стива, казался ледяным.

В конце-концов Баки расстегнул свою толстовку, сунул правую руку за ворот и начал что-то делать с плечом.

— Они просто техники, — сказал Баки. Голос дрожал от сдерживаемого гнева. — Их можно заменить.

— Они же люди! — выкрикнул Стив. — Боже правый, Баки. Они _незаменимы_!

— Не говори глупостей, — огрызнулся Баки. Он чуть не плакал от ярости. Рука скользнула по плечу. — И не думай, что только потому, что ты можешь отобрать мою руку, не думай, что сможешь заставить меня тихо…

— Если это единственный способ удержать тебя от убийства врачей, я буду держать тебя, — огрызнулся Стив.

Впоследствии Стив не смог до конца вспомнить, что произошло дальше. Он думал, что Баки ещё долго будет возиться с металлической рукой, но внезапно тот уже держал её за запястье, замахиваясь как дубиной, и плечо обрушилось Стиву на голову, сбивая с ног. Следующее, что он понял — это что растянулся на решётчатом полу самолёта, в ушах звенело, и все в поле зрения странно расплывалось с эффектом нечёткого ореола. 

Баки уставился на него сверху вниз, при этом взгляд у него был не как обычно холодно-оценивающий. Глаза были огромными, он моргал, приоткрыв рот. Он потянулся к Стиву, металлическая рука висела в правой и, когда Стив вздрогнул, Баки глянул вниз, как будто забыл, что держит.

Затем, медленно двигаясь, Баки протянул металлическую руку. Стив непонимающе уставился на неё. Баки подтолкнул её ещё немного вперёд, как ребенок, пытающийся заставить собаку взять кость.

Стив потянулся за ней. Собственная рука ощущалась очень далеко от головы, и ему было трудно рассчитать расстояние: он почему-то не дотянулся до руки с первой попытки. Пришлось немного пошарить в воздухе, прежде чем пальцы дотронулись до холодного металла, и он забрал руку у Баки.

Рука выскользнула из пальцев и упала на пол. Он посмотрел на неё, потом на свою и увидел, что ладонь красная от крови. Его крови. На руке Баки. Стив подавил рвотный позыв.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Баки.

Лицо Баки становилось резким и снова расплывалось. Стив закрыл глаза. Внезапно он представил, как через много лет Баки рассказывает эту историю кому-то другому: _этот идиот думал, что загнал меня в угол, заставив снять руку, но я ударил его по голове собственным плечом… _Его снова затошнило.__

Из-за рвотных позывов из глаз полились слезы. Стив попытался их вытереть, но только размазал кровь по лицу, да и Баки все равно уже заметил. 

— Продолжай, — сказал Стив, голос звучал странно и отдавался эхом в ушах. — Я бесполезный сухостой, и ты выкинешь меня из самолета, если я не буду мужиком, верно?

Баки слегка покачал головой. Прядь волос прилипла к высохшей крови на лице.

— Тебе больно? — спросил Баки.

— _Да_ , мне чертовски больно, — выкрикнул Стив и поморщился: кричать тоже было больно. 

Некоторое время Баки молчал. Он облокотился о переборку, наблюдая за Стивом, а тот сидел, опершись руками об пол, чтобы удержаться в вертикальном положении, в голове плыло. Время растянулось расплавленной карамелью: ему казалось, что он находится в этом самолете несколько месяцев, если не лет, слушая рев двигателей. Может быть, он все еще был на Валькирии. Может, никогда ее не покидал. Эта мысль обладала силой осознанного кошмара: он знал, что это неправда, но не мог проснуться.

— Ты можешь принять обезболивающее, — предложил Баки.

Голос Баки вернул его к действительности. Теперь Стив видел резче и заметил, что Баки смотрит на него, слегка нахмурившись. Это не было злостью или насмешкой, или чем-то еще, что Стив привык видеть на его лице. Он выглядел… голова Стива болела так сильно, что он не мог думать о… Озадаченный. Баки выглядел озадаченным.

— Это помогло бы, — сказал Баки. Стив выглядел, должно быть, таким же озадаченным, потому что Баки добавил: — Обезболивающее.

— У меня с собой больше нет. — В аптечке, наверное, были, но она была на другом конце самолета. Миры отсюда.

— О.

Снова наступила тишина. Стиву казалось, что веки покрыты патокой, они закрывались и слипались. Вроде засыпать с сотрясением мозга не рекомендуется, верно? Не считая того, что, возможно, в 2014 году в это больше не верили. Иногда было трудно идти в ногу со временем.

Что-то постукивало по руке.

Стив с трудом открыл глаза. Он с такой силой вцепился пальцами в решетку пола, что побелели костяшки пальцев, и Баки постукивал по его руке. 

Нет. Похлопывал. По крайней мере, наверное, Баки хотел погладить, но касался только кончиками пальцев. Это было странно. Однако отвлекало Стива от головы. 

— На самом деле ты меня не удержишь, — сказал Баки. — Ты это просто так сказал. На самом деле не получится.

— Если это единственный способ не дать тебе причинить кому-то боль…

— Я не причинил вреда Томпкинсу, — возразил Баки. — Ты же знаешь: если бы я действительно хотел причинить ему боль, он стал бы красным пятном на стене. Ты не должен меня удерживать. 

— Баки… — Стив чувствовал себя бесконечно усталым. — Ты причинил боль Томпкинсу. Я знаю, ты думаешь, что не настолько, чтобы принимать это во внимание, но всё же это так. Так думаю я, так думает Томпкинс, и Щ.И.Т. тоже будет так считать.

Голова Стива тихо пульсировала. Баки молчал; он больше не смотрел на Стива, а уставился на одеяло на коленях и скручивал его в пальцах. Без металлической руки он выглядел кривобоким.

— Я не буду двигаться, — сказал Баки. — Правда, обещаю. Я не причиню вреда никому из техников. Независимо от того, что они делают.

Стив мечтал, чтобы голова перестала болеть. Из-за боли было трудно думать.

— Они не причинят тебе вреда, Бак, — сказал он.

— _Знаю_ , тупица, — презрительно сказал Баки. — Это все, чтобы помочь мне, даже если это больно, я знаю. Чтобы сделать меня лучшим убийцей. Я не… Конечно, я не жалуюсь. — Он все больше возбуждался, волновался. — Я просто не хочу, чтобы меня удерживал ты. Это было глупо. Конечно, ты должен меня держать, если они скажут. Но если не скажут, то не нужно, потому что я не буду драться, договорились?

— Баки, я не собираюсь держать тебя, пока они… Господи Иисусе, — взорвался Стив. — Баки, они _не_ собираются проводить над тобой эксперименты, или чего-то, что ты там ожидаешь. И даже если бы они мне приказали… Баки, я бы не помог им причинить тебе боль. Мы покинем Щ.И.Т., если… 

Но прежде, чем Стив успел выговорить слово «покинем», Баки взревел:

— Заткнись! Я ударил тебя по голове, ты сам не знаешь, что несешь. Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись.

От ора Баки головная боль моментально усилилась. Стив поднес руку к голове. Волосы были липкими от засыхающей крови.

— Щ.И.Т. не причинит тебе вреда, — повторил он, потому что это казалось самым важным.

Некоторое время Баки молча смотрел на него.

— Я знаю, — наконец сказал он, понизив голос. Он отвёл взгляд, а когда снова посмотрел на Стива, в его лице, как и в голосе, снова сквозило презрение. — Я один из их лучших активов. Конечно, они не причинят мне вреда, если только не будут вынуждены. — Он пошевелился, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. — И тебе тоже, — добавил он. — Так что не делай глупостей, чтобы их не спровоцировать.

***

Стив стоял с другой стороны комнаты Баки и сквозь одностороннее зеркало смотрел на него, лежащего на больничной койке. Ноги Баки были свободны, но рука пристёгнута к каркасу кровати одним из магнитных наручников. Он возненавидит это, когда проснется.

Не то чтобы Стив винил врачей. Томпкинс сначала тренировался с медиками, и весь медицинский персонал был чертовски зол, что Баки напал на одного из них.

Врач сказала, что Стив может отвезти Баки домой, как только тот проснётся. Она даже дала Стиву ключ от наручников. По крайней мере, Баки не придется долго иметь с ними дело.

— Выглядишь хуже, чем агент Томпкинс, — произнёс спокойный голос. 

Стив поднял глаза и увидел Коулсона, стоящего рядом. 

Медсестра смыла кровь с его лица, но рука Баки оставила довольно впечатляющий синяк на виске. Даже суперрегенерация не была мгновенной, лишь ускорила процесс заживления, сделав синяк ещё более радужным.

Баки пошевелился на кровати. Даже без сознания он выглядел сердитым.

— Мы обсуждали, какие назначить дисциплинарные меры за его не спровоцированное нападение на тебя и агента Томпкинса, — сказал Коулсон и замолчал.

— Конечно, — сказал Стив, чувствуя себя очень уставшим. 

Конечно, какое-то наказание было необходимо, но он просто не мог придумать ничего, что могло бы произвести впечатление, не после всего, что Гидра сделала с Баки.

Но, должно быть, Коулсон думал в том же духе, потому что произнес:

— К сожалению, мы зашли в тупик. Единственная дисциплинарная мера, которую он, вероятно, сочтет наказанием — это разлучение с тобой…

Стив почувствовал себя так, словно из него вышибли дух.

— Нет!

— Ты не думаешь, что он сочтет это наказанием? — спросил Коулсон раздражающе спокойным голосом.

Сердце Стива заколотилось так сильно, что голова снова запульсировала. Но он заставил себя притормозить и сделать глубокий вдох перед тем, как заговорить. Ему нужно убедить Коулсона, что это ужасная идея, или все закончится.

— Я знаю, что он так подумает, — сказал Стив. — Но это не поможет Щ.И.Т.у. Он лишь станет более неустойчивым, если забрать его из единственных… — Он собирался сказать _стабильных эмоциональных отношений_ (этот термин он позаимствовал у Сэма), но Коулсон не купится на _стабильные_. Не с этим синяком на лице Стива.

— Рад слышать, что мы пришли к пониманию, — сказал Коулсон.

— Он делает успехи, — сказал Стив. — Я знаю, то, что он сделал, на это не похоже, но у него было так много плохого опыта с врачами, и…

____

— Согласен, — сказал Коулсон, и его голос был настолько спокоен и невыразителен, что Стив чуть было не продолжил объяснять. — Он не был бы полезен как агент, если бы мы вас разделили. Мы надеялись, что ты предложишь другую дисциплинарную меру.

Мгновение Стив был совершенно сбит с толку, а затем ответ пришел к нему, как луч света с неба.

— Отстраните его на шесть месяцев.

— Ты хочешь наказать его отпуском?

— Он воспримет это иначе, — сказал Стив. — Всё его чувство собственного достоинства связано с убийством людей. Он не будет счастлив провести шесть месяцев без возможности напомнить, насколько он ценен.

— Он _очень_ ценен, — сказал Коулсон, — слишком ценен, чтобы полгода держать его в стороне от оперативной работы. Нам нужен каждый, чтобы победить Гидру, и даже этого может быть недостаточно. 

— Если бы он не был суперсолдатом, ему потребовалось бы почти столько же времени, чтобы вылечить ногу, — отпарировал Стив. — Ты спросил меня, как его наказать. Это вариант. И если вы ничего не сделаете, он будет продолжать смотреть на агентов Щ.И.Т.а, как на… — Стив скривился от воспоминаний о словах Баки. — Заменимых.

Даже в самом жестоком тактическом смысле, смысле, который Баки мог понять, это было неправдой. Численность Щ.И.Т.а была настолько мала, что они едва могли позволить себе потерять кого-либо, а теперь, когда все они были вне закона, завербовать кого-либо было практически невозможно.

— Три месяца, — сказал Коулсон. Стив поднял голову. — Я могу отстранить его на три месяца. — Он хмуро посмотрел на Стива. — Но к тебе это не относится. Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся в строй, как только доктор скажет, что тебе лучше.

— Но…

— Если ты не найдешь кого-нибудь, кто будет присматривать за Барнсом, пока тебя не будет, мы всегда можем посадить его в тюремную камеру Щ.И.Т.а.

— Но!..

Выражение лица Коулсона не смягчилось. Временами новый Коулсон нервировал Стива. Различия были не столько очевидны, как между Баки 1943 года и сегодняшним, но все же новый Коулсон казался чуть холоднее, чем прежний.

— Он получит условно-досрочное освобождение, если будет хорошо себя вести. Но мы не можем оставить его одного в твоей квартире, где его легко может достать Гидра.

Стив прикусил губу. Это была абсолютная правда. Но также абсолютной правдой было то, что Баки будет ненавидеть тюремную камеру, и казалось маловероятным, что он будет вести себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы удержаться на досрочном. Скорее всего, он сломается под стрессом постоянного присутствия Щ.И.Т.а.

Может, Стиву удалось бы уговорить присмотреть Наташу. Когда они с Баки встретились, они вроде хорошо поладили, насколько это вообще было применимо к Баки. Или Сэм? Или может, они оба. Он не мог попросить их разбираться с Баки в одиночку. Уже просить кого-либо было бы слишком.

Движение с другой стороны одностороннего зеркала привлекло внимание Стива. Баки снова зашевелился. Стив смотрел, ожидая, что он опять заснет, но тот попытался перевернуться, дернул руку в браслете и проснулся. От нуля до хмурого «да вы что» за миллисекунду.

Врачи отмыли лицо Баки, и без угля оно выглядело бледным и беззащитным. Он лежал очень тихо, лишь поблескивал глазами, исследуя комнату.

— Я должен войти, — сказал Стив, но не сдвинулся с места.

— Должно быть, с ним трудно иметь дело, — сказал агент Коулсон.

Стив осторожно прислонился лбом к холодному стеклу.

— Иногда, — тихо сказал он, даже если правда была больше похожа на «всегда», а временами он просыпался и просто хотел зарыться в одеяло да так и остаться, чтобы не приходилось не иметь дело ни с чем больше. Абсолютно ни с чем, но, в основном, с Баки.

Баки снова попытался поднять руку, но застыл, когда наручники помешали. Его грудь быстро вздымалась и опускалась. Стив глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться, и пошел в больничную палату.

— Привет, Бак, — сказал он и выдавил улыбку, нагнувшись, чтобы снять наручники. — Готов отправиться домой?

***

Пока Стив катил инвалидное кресло по больнице, Баки молчал. Так же молча он прикрепил свою металлическую руку и всю поездку до квартиры смотрел в окно, не произнося ни слова. Взгляд его не был отсутствующим: он знал, что Стив был рядом, и пытался это игнорировать. 

— Баки, — неуверенно произнес Стив.

____

Стив видел отражение лица Баки в тёмном стекле машины. Оно исказилось, потом снова разгладилось, так что Баки смотрел своему отражению в глаза, широко раскрытые и тусклые. Стив всегда предполагал, что периоды, когда Баки уходит в себя, спонтанны. Но сейчас выглядело так, будто он сознательно пытался это спровоцировать. Может быть, он знал, как вызвать их: может быть, иногда они обрушивались на него, а иногда он делал это нарочно, когда хотел уйти куда-нибудь ещё.

Уйти куда?

«Съездить в приют», — подумал Стив. Но, вероятно, всё было не так просто.

Стив помог Баки пересесть на диван, убрал инвалидное кресло и принёс стакан воды. Баки проигнорировал и Стива, и воду. 

— Баки, — сказал Стив и потянулся к нему.

— _Не надо_ , — сказал Баки, и Стив остановил руку на полпути.

— Пожалуйста, Баки, — сказал он. — Что я могу сделать, чтобы помочь?

— Уходи, - сказал Баки, не глядя на него. Голос у него был хриплый и грубый.

— Баки…

— Вот как ты можешь помочь, — сказал Баки. — _Уйти_.

Стив колебался.

— По крайней мере, выпей воды, — сказал он.

— Мне от тебя ничего не нужно, — угрюмо сказал Баки. — Надеюсь, это будет не так _сложно_. — Он замолчал на секунду, тяжело дыша, а затем взорвался. — Ты сказал им убрать меня с оперативной работы! Какого чёрта ты думал?

Стив чуть не уронил стакан с водой. Вместо этого он поставил его на кофейный столик.

— Как ты…

— Ты орал об этом прямо у моей двери.

Стив сник. В Трискелионе такая комната наблюдения была бы звукоизолирована, и он только предположил, что… 

— Следовало просто принять его первое предложение, — сказал Баки. Лицо покраснело, кулаки сжались, и внезапно тихий голос слегка дрожал от усилия контролировать его. — Так было бы лучше. Мне не пришлось бы иметь дело с тобой, волочащимся за мной и скулящим, как тебе не нравится, как я выполняю задания. И вместо этого ты всё устроил так, что я буду гнить в углу, и всё равно это нас разлучит, потому что они не позволят тебе тратить время, присматривая за кем-то бесполезным, и _я не трудный_! — Баки так резко вдохнул, что закашлялся до слез на глазах.

— Баки… — начал Стив.

— Заткнись, — огрызнулся Баки. — Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись. Ненавижу тебя. Ты всегда ненавидел меня с тех пор, как я вернулся, и я тоже ненавижу тебя. Ты всё устроил, так что можешь просто бросать меня в камере Щ.И.Т.а на то время, когда отправляешься на задания и захапываешь себе всё самое интересное…

— Баки, я не собираюсь засовывать тебя в камеру Щ.И.Т.а, разве что нет другого выбора. Если я не смогу отвертеться от задания… 

— Ты _обязан_ идти, если они отправят тебя на задание! Они не позволят тебе _отказаться_!

— …тогда я оставлю тебя с Наташей или Сэмом. — Он надеялся.

— Ты _не_ можешь оставить меня с Наташей и Сэмом! Ты должен будешь взять их с собой, потому что только они хоть чего-то стоят и могут присмотреть за тобой! — зарычал Баки, его лицо покраснело, а на шее вздулись сухожилия. — И у тебя нет чувства самосохранения, и ты не хочешь, чтобы я присматривал за тобой, и ты собираешься убить себя… 

Лицо Баки скривилось. На мгновение Стиву показалось, что Баки сейчас вырвет, и не поможет даже вырвавшийся у него жуткий звук. Но потом он согнулся пополам, прижав руку к глазам, и Стив понял, что нет. Баки плакал.

Стив рухнул на колени у дивана, и Баки обнял его за плечи, утыкаясь лицом в волосы. Его дыхание громко звучало в ухе Стива, рука дрожала. Нет. Дрожало все тело. Дрожало как тогда, когда он понял, что прикован наручниками к кровати.

Стив высвободил руку из хватки Баки и погладил его по волосам. Похоже, это его не успокоило. Во всяком случае, дрожь усилилась.

— Баки, — начал Стив, но Баки лишь сильнее толкнул Стива в плечо, и тот понял намек. Баки не хотел, чтобы он говорил. Вероятно он решил, что Стив скажет что-нибудь компрометирующее подслушивающим стенам.

Баки уже почти захлебывался, пытаясь вдохнуть, его трясло так сильно, что казалось, будто он может развалиться на куски. Стив перестал гладить его по волосам и просто держал, напевая что-то бессмысленное и успокаивающее.

Баки резко вздохнул, будто кто-то ударил его в живот, и внезапно подавляемые рыдания вырвались наружу. Всё его тело сильно дернулось, и он уткнулся в волосы Стива, пытаясь заглушить звук. Но он хотя бы перестал ужасно дрожать, будто закупоренный чайник, готовый взорваться. И пусть рыдания продолжались и продолжались, они стали тише, дрожь скорее уменьшалась, а не наоборот. 

Наконец он успокоился и затих. Стив прижал голову Баки к плечу и опять начал гладить по волосам. На этот раз Баки расслабился и уже не так крепко держался за него. У Стива болели колени, но он не пытался встать, а лишь прислонился к Баки. Тот потерся лицом о волосы Стива. Стив чуть не растаял, но внезапный всплеск тревоги заставил его напрячься. Месяцы прошли с тех пор, когда Баки ожидал, что прикосновения приведут к сексу, но Стив не мог забыть.

— Не стоило выходить из себя, когда он предложил разлучить нас, — шёпотом сказал Баки, коснувшись губами уха Стива. Стив подавил дрожь. — Ты не должен дать им знать…

— Думаю, они уже знали, что ты мне небезразличен, — сказал Стив. — Это, наверное видно даже из космоса. — Близость был чрезмерной: Стив ненавидел себя за это, но он должен был оторваться.

Но стоило ему отодвинуться всего на пару дюймов, как Баки толкнул его на пол.

— Тебе не следовало давать им _знать_ , — повторил он, всё ещё крепко вцепившись в рубашку Стива.

— О, Баки, — беспомощно произнес Стив. Он вдруг подумал, была ли вспышка Баки спектаклем, или, по крайней мере, частично спектаклем — представление для стен, у которых, как всегда считал Баки, есть уши. _На самом деле, мы не очень друг другу нравимся. Вы не можете этим воспользоваться, чтобы навредить нам._

Баки, должно быть, ненавидел то, как Стив разговаривал с ним первые несколько недель после _возвращения_. Баки едва мог войти в комнату без того, чтобы Стив не болтал о том, как сильно он любит Баки, как сильно скучал по нему, как счастлив, что Баки вернулся.

Баки потёр заплаканное опухшее лицо манжетой толстовки. Стив нашёл платок в кармане и отдал его Баки, чтобы тот высморкался. Это звучало сердито.

— Я хочу пить, — сказал Баки, голос звучал хрипло и глухо.

Стив взял забытый стакан с водой. Рука Баки судорожно сжалась на рубашке, когда Стив наклонился к журнальному столику, как будто он ожидал, что Стив встанет и уйдёт; но Стив просто схватил стакан и снова прислонился к нему.

— Вот, — сказал Стив.

Баки не взял стакан, и через мгновение Стив понял почему. Баки не хотел отпускать Стива, но и брать стакан в металлическую руку тоже не хотел: соприкасаясь со стеклом, металл издавал ужасные звуки.

И быть ближе к Стиву он хотел больше, чем воду. Боже, Стив просто хотел держать его до следующей недели. 

— Разрешишь мне?.. — спросил Стив и поднес стакан с водой к губам Баки.

Баки заколебался. Затем он пошевелился, выпрямился и слегка кивнул головой. Стив наклонил стакан, чтобы Баки мог выпить, но внезапно занервничал. Что, если Баки подавится водой? Он вполне мог подумать, что это было намеренно.

Баки положил металлическую руку на запястье Стива, только кончики пальцев, и очень осторожно подтолкнул, пока Стив не наклонил стакан больше. Баки жадно опустошил большую часть стакана и закрыл рот, чтобы проглотить. Немного воды пролилось на подбородок прежде, чем Стив снова поправил стакан, но Баки, похоже, не возражал. Может быть, это ощущалось приятно на разгоряченном лице.

Баки осушил остаток стакана и вытер подбородок рукавом, прикрывающим металлическую руку. Вид сияющей руки, казалось, удивил его, и он поспешно сунул её обратно в карман толстовки. «Чтобы соседи не увидели», — подумал Стив. Как только Баки позволит ему встать, Стив найдёт ему перчатку.

Баки отпустил рубашку Стива, но не позволил ему встать. Вместо этого он взял Стива за запястье кончиками пальцев и повернул, чтобы осмотреть кожу, к которой прикоснулась его металлическая рука.

— Я не причинил тебе вреда? — спросил он. Его голос звучал чуть менее хрипло.

— Нет, — ответил Стив. Затем, осмелев, наклонил голову и поцеловал руку Баки. — Я не позволю тебе причинить мне боль.

— Или кому-нибудь ещё, — сказал Баки, и губы его изогнулись чуть презрительно.

— Не считая заданий, — сказал Стив. Баки фыркнул. — Через три месяца ты снова отправишься на задание, Бак. Отстранение не будет длиться вечно. — Он повернул ладонь, чтобы взять Баки за руку.

Он лишь хотел, чтобы это был утешительный жест, но Баки крепче сжал его, тряся.

Затем он снова мягко оттолкнул Стива, и на этот раз не стал удерживать. Вместо этого Баки сунул правую руку в карман толстовки и поёрзал на подушке дивана, чтобы устроиться поудобнее.

— Хочешь еще воды? — спросил Стив.

Баки кивнул. 

— И что-нибудь… — Он откашлялся. — Что-нибудь перекусить.

Лучше всего будет суп. Стив вылил содержимое банки в миску и разогрел её в микроволновке (он всё ещё не совсем оправился от чуда микроволновок), налил стакан воды и отнёс всё Баки.

Баки опустил голову на спинку дивана и тупо уставился на ткань – или, вернее, в направлении ткани, потому что не смотрел на всё это.

— Баки, — сказал Стив чуть резче, чем намеревался.

Баки не поднял головы, но произнёс: 

— Прости меня. — Голос был тусклым и хриплым.

Стив осторожно поставил миску и снова опустился на колени у дивана. 

— А за что? — спросил он, потому что было много такого, за что Баки мог извиняться, а он не хотел уверять его, что всё в порядке, пока не понял, что Баки говорит не о Томпкинсе. Баки нужно было извиняться не перед Стивом, если он хотел всё исправить.

Но Баки слабо махнул, показывая на диван. Стив почти вздохнул. Конечно, из всего, что он натворил, единственное, за что извинялся Баки, были слёзы.

По крайней мере, успокоить его было не сложно. 

— Всё в порядке, — сказал Стив. Он поставил миску куриного супа на колени Баки. Тот нахмурился, глядя на дымящийся суп. — Всё действительно в порядке, — успокоил его Стив. — День был тяжелым. Ешь.


End file.
